In the Closet
by Nothingcompares2u
Summary: Ginny learns that it's not nice to toy with a wizard and his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In the Closet 1/3  
**Author: NothingCompares2U**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Possible Spoilers/Warnings:**Sexual themes, Swearing

**Author's Notes:** Two, maybe three shot set in a post-Hogwarts, Wizarding World where epilogue never happened and Draco isn't quite as much of a git as he was written. I have a bad habit of writing crappy endings, at least in my opinion. But I at least have written this ending, I'm just not too pleased with it.  
**Summary:**Ginny learns that it's not nice to toy with a wizard and his feelings.

Part One  
~*~

She felt the stubble on his chin a brief moment before his lips reached her neck. It was surprising that the smallest touch from him alerted her to his presence. She felt so in tuned to him, more so than she ever had with anyone. She had been noticing things like that a lot more recently, during these quiet, simple moments together.

He was so easy to be around. She only had one or two friends she was very close to but life gets busy and it's hard to keep in touch and stay in touch.  
_I guess it does help we work together._

Sunday mornings had become her favorite these past few weeks, _wait no, months. It's been quite a few months now that I think of it._

Ginny lost her train of thought at that moment. Honestly who could think straight when currently receiving this kind of attention from Draco Malfoy.

She was fully awake now, and murmuring her appreciation to the man who was now placing kisses down her jaw.

"Morning" was all he said before kissing her sweetly.

"Yes it is"

"I think I could stay in bed all day. Quite honestly, even though I just woke up, I'm quite knackered by the workout you put me through last night" he smiled devilishly.

"Oh really?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, putting on an apologetic face. "I'm terribly sorry Draco. I should go, leave you to rest"

"Now let's not be too hasty. All I meant was I needed to build up my stamina is all. And I know that you Miss Weasley are more than qualified"

"Why thank you. I aim to please"  
Laughing, he jumped out of bed and pulled her with him.

"How about we do some endurance tests in the shower" he said pulling her close to kiss her passionately.

Finally breaking away from him she looked up at his beautiful eyes, "Race you" and ran off.

After their shower they made breakfast together and ate on the balcony of his flat looking out over the Thames. This was a bit of a routine for them the past five months.

_Whatever "this" is._

Yes it's true. Ginny was sleeping with her boss. But it's not as if she did it to move up, she worked under him for two years before there were even hints of flirtation. Though, once there were, things escalated pretty quickly.

When it began it was completely unexpected. There was no scheming on either part to get the other into bed, they didn't get drunk and wake up not remembering the night before or have wild office sex after working late night. Not much of a story really.

They were in New York for Fashion Week. Ginny, as the top fashion editor for Malfoy Publications SPELL magazine, attended all events covered by the magazine. Which was definitely a perk, for the once underprivileged Ginny Weasley.

So during this particular trip to New York, after a rather large group of them had a night out in Manhattan, Draco walked Ginny to her hotel room. They had danced a lot that night. Not for the first time but that night Ginny and Draco danced only with each other. And when it came down to it, him standing outside her hotel room, she didn't want him to leave and could tell he didn't want to leave either. So, he didn't. Again, completely unexpected.

Sure she always found him attractive. She would never deny it. And when gossiping with co-workers she never felt it necessary to disagree when they all appreciated how "sexy the boss is" but she never put much more thought into it; even after they found that their personalities didn't actually clash, as they expected. That they could still tease and insult each other without malice. That they could joke and laugh together, better than most of their friends. Yes, even after all that she never thought of it as anything more.  
_Not once. Well..._  
_~*~_

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Draco once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh I'd love that. Let's go to that place in Marseilles." Ginny suggested forgetting about Sunday dinner.

"I was thinking Giorgio's, the new place by the Ministry" he said so nonchalantly she was thrown for a moment.

"We can't go there Draco" she said a little annoyed. _What is he thinking? _"Besides I forgot its Sunday I have to go to my pare-"

"Why?" he snapped before she could finish her sentence.

"What?" she stumbled for a moment, "Why what? You know I always go to my parents on Sun-"

"No, why can't we go to that restaurant?" he still looked angry but Ginny could tell he was trying to disguise his voice.

"Draco, photographers follow your every move. We can't be seen having dinner together at some fancy restaurant. They'd get the wrong idea"

Ginny instantly wished she hadn't said that last part, but it was too late to take it back.

"No Ginny they'd have the right fucking idea. But that's the problem isn't it." He stood up leaving her on the balcony.

For a moment she sat there, still trying to process all that had just happened. One minute everything was fine, better than fine, perfect, then suddenly they were in a fight. What about, was unknown to her. He was definitely not one to start petty arguments over nothing. Ginny knew men like that and one of the things she liked about Draco was he was surprisingly easy going.

"Draco" she followed after him to his bedroom where he was changing into some slacks. "Okay look I don't know what just happened so do you think you can explain it to me?"

"I'm sick of this shit Ginny" he didn't look at her as he zipped up his trousers and sat on the edge of his bed. When he looked up at her, she was shocked to see that he was still frustrated but also something else. Almost, nervous.

"I don't want to take portkeys to a different country to take you to dinner. I don't want to stay locked up at your flat or mine hiding like teenagers from the rest of the world. I most certainly do not want to sit around at some pub, or club, or work event and watch these men leer at you and hit on you because everyone knows Ginny Weasley, ex girlfriend of Harry Potter, is single."

"Draco we've talked about this" Ginny said exasperated. "The amount of publicity it would bring. Not to mention the shit I'll hear from the already intrusive family"

"I really do not want to hear that again"

"It's true Draco, you said it yourself"

"You know what, fine Ginny, I'm responsible for the situation the same as you. But now I want to take you to dinner and not worry about what people will say. We're adults Gin, and we're entitled to our own lives"

"Where is this coming from Draco" she watched him closely. "When we first started this in New York you were the one who acted as if nothing happened. A whole week went by before we even talked about something besides work, which I suspect was only because you wanted another go, which you went after the next day. And what's this shite about other men hitting on me. What's the matter don't like other people playing with your toys?"

"You are not-" he stopped to calm himself. "I don't think that about you."

"You made it perfectly clear to me, not to expect anything from you. So what right do you have to blow up at me? I followed all the rules, Malfoy" with that Ginny grabbed her clothes and left the room.  
_What the hell was happening?_

Changing her clothes in Draco's living room, Ginny planned to get as far away from there as she could and try to wrap her head around what all this meant.

"Ginny" Draco called to her just before she could apparate home. "I'm sorry. Please let me explain."

Despite all that she had learned about Draco, all his good, albeit unexpected, qualities, how sweet he was to her, how gentle. She never heard him use this tone before.

"Explain what" Ginny she asked quietly.

"You're right okay." He ran his hand through his hair. "We did agree it would be better that no one knew. We agreed that not only our family history, but professionally, it wasn't a good idea. And we agreed it could be nothing more than what it is"

"It can't" she reminded him. But now as she said it she realized it wasn't as easy to swallow as it had been a few months ago.

"I'm not convinced anymore Gin" Draco stepped to her, forcing her to look at him. "I can't keep doing this with you. "

Ginny laughed in annoyance at him, stepping back crossing her arms.  
"Draco, look I'm a big girl okay. That's all you had to say. I'm surprised it's gone on as long as it has. With the rate you usually go through women, that is."

"Would you just listen, and not expect the worst from me."  
He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "I don't want to sneak around with you. I don't want to lie about who I spend my time with. And when my mother inquires about the reason I seem so happy lately, I don't want to tell her how good business is and pathetically refer to my brilliant fashion editor."

"Draco" Ginny wanted to cry. She convinced herself for months that she didn't need any more than what she had because she thought it'd be easier when it ended, because it had to. Because it couldn't work and she was convinced he wouldn't be interested in trying. But here he was taking a leap and never before had she felt like such a coward. "After two years of seeing you with a different girl every week, how am I supposed to believe that you won't chuck me for one of the models when our spring shoots come around? Or, those young witches at the clubs, who are always hanging around. Even when you did try to have a relationship, within a month you had that woman coming into the offices to confront you about sleeping with her neighbor. I'm supposed to believe in that guy?"

He was silent for a moment staring at her, looking disappointed. And though it broke her heart to see, hurt.

"No Ginny, that guy didn't know what he was looking for; only that he hadn't found it. You're supposed to believe in the guy that walked you to your room in New York, the guy who has stopped seeing all other women since, and the one who, despite how terrifying it was, told you how he felt."

"What have you told me Draco?" Ginny didn't like him turning this around on her. "Tell me you want to show me off in public, probably to gloat that you got Harry Potter's girl. That you don't want other blokes looking at me, talking to me? Is that supposed to-"

"I fucking love you" he snapped, silencing her immediately. "Merlin Ginny, I love you. How can you not see that?"

She didn't know what to say. She didn't plan for this. She didn't expect to have to face a situation like this. She wouldn't allow herself to even entertain the idea. There was so much to consider. _Wasn't there?_

Her family, his family, work. _Her Heart._

"Draco I-" _I am such a coward _"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Ginny wait"  
That was the last thing she heard before she apparated.

A/N; Ok, so that's it. I hate the title so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears. I never share anything I write because I'm crazy nervous about it. But I really do love constructive criticism. So, hit me! I'll upload the rest once I've tweaked it a bit. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How had it all gotten so messed up? That was the question that plagued her since she apparated into her flat that morning. The day had begun perfectly, like so many Sundays in the weeks past. She woke up in what she was convinced to be the world's most comfortable bed, saw a breathtaking view over the balcony and felt the comforting arm of one whom she was convinced was the most charming, handsome wizard she knew.

Yet somehow she found herself standing at her mother's kitchen sink staring down at dirty dishes as far as the eye could see.

"Gin" Angelina popped her head in. "Aren't you going down to the pitch with your crazy brothers?"

"Not today, I'll just help you and Mione in here"

Just then Hermione came in with even more dishes floating behind her.

"Oh Ginny, I thought you'd be at the pitch by now"

"Ginny was just telling me she's going to help us clean up instead" Ginny caught their shared look at her expense.

"Are you feeling ok Ginny?"

"Merlin's arse Mione, is it so wild that I'm offering to help" Ginny knew how ridiculous her question was as soon as she said it.

"Well" Hermione at least pretended to ponder the thought. "Yes, it is"

It was the first genuine smile Ginny had all day.

"What's up Ginny?" Angelina jumped right in. "You've been off all day"

Walking over to join Angelina at the kitchen table Ginny was still debating whether or not to reveal the company she had been keeping for many months.

"Is it work?

"No, work is busy but not chaotic. There are a lot of things we're planning in upcoming issues and it's always so exciting to be there" Ginny's work was very important to her and her family was happy seeing her doing something she loved.

"Is it Draco?" Hermione asked with a cautious tone that was impossible to miss.

"No, no, I mean Draco is great. He always has so many ideas and we bounce stuff off each other so effortlessly" Ginny offered her gleaming opinion regarding her co worker as usual whenever he was mentioned. "Work is, great"

Angelina and Hermione stayed quiet for a moment then tried silently to encourage the other to keep digging.

"What?!" Ginny snapped a bit at their pathetic attempt at discretion.

Hermione braved on. "What about you _and _Draco?

"What- I just told you about Draco. What does he-"

"Ginny, we know" Angelina blurted out, not willing to drag anything out dramatically.

She just looked back and forth between them.

_How could they know? I haven't been careless in any way. _

"How long?" she finally asked.

"Well I suspected when we saw you at Christmas." Angelina said so casually. "Remember I told you Hermione, she must've finally got laid"

"Yes, I remember. Charming as ever Ang. But we weren't certain at first"

"Yes, it wasn't til around late February we knew for sure"

"But, how? You're saying you simply-" Ginny paused, a little annoyed at the simplicity of it all, "You guessed?"

"Oh Gin," Hermione chuckled. "We're your family. You think we're so oblivious to such a dramatic change in you. Or did you really think you were unaffected by whatever it was you were doing?"

She must have. She really thought she was just the same Ginny coming and going. Gossiping about the celebrities she met, and the parties she attended. Talking fashion with her little nieces.

"I mean your face would light up in a completely different way than when you were excited about work. You were always smiling and when you would talk about the projects you had going with Draco, well I'd never seen you like that,

At this point Angelina interrupted with an impromptu Ginny impersonation.

"'Draco had the most brilliant idea for the spring double edition; Did you know that not only does he speak French but Italian as well. He came so in handy when we went for our conference last week' Yeah I'll bet he did" Angelina laughed out loud at her own wittiness.

"I do not sound like that!"

"What we don't understand is why you kept it from us for so long?" Hermione asked becoming serious once more. "We didn't want to ask but we hoped you'd want to share it with us at some point. You seemed so happy"

"Until today at least"

"I didn't say anything because it was never supposed to be anything more than what it was."

"So what it was just 'casual'" Angelina asked.

"Yes!" Ginny insisted.

"Ginny it's been what, 6 months?" Hermione raised an eyebrow accusingly. "You know that isn't casual and not only that, I've never known Draco Malfoy to spend such a long period of time with just one woman"

"Oh yes, what a great accomplishment for him. He's finally found a way to combine his propensity for shagging and his efficiency at the office in a way that really works for him. Let's throw him a parade and put him on the cover of Witch Weekly, again! "

"So, is that what happened?" Angelina asked after Ginny calmed down. "He's still not ready for a relationship?"

_Oh, shit. I should just tell them. I obviously can't make any sense of my own mind. Maybe they can._

"He told me he loved me"

She winced hearing their small gasp. They were ready to make Draco the bad guy but it was starting to seem like Ginny might not be innocent victim in all this,

"I'm sorry." Angelina spoke up finally. "It seems like that would be a good thing"

"Oh does it?" Ginny found herself worked up again. "Of course let me just jump for joy. Draco Malfoy, a man that I have spent countless hours with in the last 2 years observing him literally picking up hundreds of witches. He can have any woman he wants and he's going to change his ways for me Ginny Weasley. I mean we hated each other for the first 3 months we worked together and now we're supposed to be in love"

"Wait Ginny, are you saying you don't believe him? You think he's lying?" Angelina asked.

"No, he's just"

Hermione cut her off "Because if you truly didn't believe he cared for you I don't think you would have carried on this long"

"He'll get bored. I know he's being sincere. I know he thinks he's in love with me. We get along great, we have fun together, we laugh and we're an amazing team when it comes to the magazine. But he's like that, you know. He gets wrapped up in things that are new and then he'll get bored and move on. We're mismatched in so many ways. It wouldn't work." Ginny insisted but then confessed "I do love him. But I'm scared."

Angelina smiled kindly at her husband's baby sister and took her hand. She had always been so tough and confident and now she was just a fool in love. "Oh Ginny, you are a complete moron"

Hermione laughed loudly while, Ginny pulled her hand back. "Thanks a lot Angie!"

"Gin, he was bored before you! That's why he went through women the way he did. It was you he got to know, he spent all his time with and fell in love with. For Circe's sake Gin, it took him years to get you into bed" Ginny smiled, proud of that. Even in the beginning she felt she was different from the women she'd seen him with over the years. He looked at her, spoke to her, treated her different. But as time went on she became more afraid she was setting herself up for disappointment.

"Ginny, I know you're afraid his feelings will change and of course that's possible. But it's also possible that you get everything you want." Angelina said in rarely heard serious tone.

"Think about the man you've been telling us about the last couple of years. You can't punish him because you're afraid to be honest about your own feelings and that's what you are doing. You need to trust that he knows his own heart."

Ginny sat there knowing she made the right decision to talk with them. It had only been a few hours but she had been miserable without him. She had to tell him she loved him too. That she was scared and silly and that she loved him.

Just then Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and upon seeing Ginny sitting at the table asked aloud to the room.

"So did you find out what happened between her and Malfoy"

Ginny couldn't help but join in, laughing at herself.

A/N; So what'd you think?


End file.
